


A Fine Mess

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [10]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Diapers, F/F, Gaslighting, Pantypooping, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Finé takes Chris back, under one condition.
Relationships: Finé/Yukine Chris
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 11





	A Fine Mess

A tired girl's breathing echoed throughout the woods as she staggered down a seemingly endless path. She was tired. She was hurt. She was wet. But most importantly of all, she felt betrayed. She could still remember what happened, just a few hours ago.  
  
"I don't need you anymore." The blonde woman, who she had trusted with her life ever since she had been rescued from the slave trade, had told her that. Right after she had lost another fight. She didn't even respond to her cries or her pleas to take her back. She merely took off, before her very eyes.  
  
And here she was. The young girl, Yukine Chris. The girl who lost everything all over again. Her dress was in tatters, her pride just the same. She had been abandoned, and instead of wisely seeking society to find somebody that might just be able to help her... she was heading straight back to the home of the woman who had cast her aside.  
  
The white-haired girl muttered quietly to herself. "Why wouldn't she give me another chance... a-am I not worth it? What am I missing? Why won't she just help? Why is she so... so mean..?" The well-developed youth muttered in her panicked haze as she continued to shamble through the woods, coughing a little as the raindrops started running down around her.  
  
Chris froze as another droplet hit her cheek, right as her stomach started throwing yet another aggravating fit. "N-Not now... Why does this always happen at the worst of times..." The poor girl was about to scream in frustration as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, but it was too late.  
  
She could feel her panties sagging downward, her farts having been muted by the rain around her. It gave her no chance to properly prepare for the sizable mess that dumped its way into her underwear, making it take on a browner shade while also causing it to slide down her thighs. The wisest move would be to just dump her undies and run, try to make it back home. But she had no guarantee that the woman would take her back, or that she could ever get a new pair.  
  
The young girl grimaced as she pulled up on her underwear, causing the mess to mush up against her cheeks and give them a much dirtier shade. She had to endure, she just had to. Until she got the answers she was looking for from that woman. Until she had a home to properly return to, a home where she could unwind and just be a little girl. Instead of a girl that had been thrust into tragedy after tragedy...  
  
Her steps got weaker and weaker as the rain piled up around her, as the ground underneath got softer and wetter, making it that much harder to walk. It certainly didn't help that the more she moved around, the dirtier the poopy made her. She was lucky that she could even keep stable footing, instead of collapsing into the mud underneath. But, there was a light at the end of the endless tunnel. The place she had been seeking, the place she called home.  
  
She knocked on the door moments later, after having forced her legs to walk up to the front entrance. Even though she could collapse at any second. "F...Finé! Please! Let me in..! Let... let me come home..." Chris' voice got weaker the more she tried to shout, as she slowly slid down the side of the large doors. She couldn't stay standing any longer, all of the energy in her body was gone. Whether from the damage earlier, or the long trek back home, or the recent accident. All of it had just been too much for a girl like her...  
  
As if fate was finally giving her a chance to breathe, the doors opened, revealing the sunglasses-wearing woman that she had obeyed for so long. The woman who was currently looking down at the poor girl with a mixture of scorn and superiority. "Oh my. I thought I told you that I didn't need you any longer. And yet, like another stray dog, you've come crawling back to me, when you know the dangers that might arise." The older blonde woman kneeled, smirking straight at the girl she had toyed with in so many ways. The girl she had treated with complete disdain, discarded so callously when she wasn't useful...  
  
"F...Finé... Please..." Chris muttered as her eyes started to flutter, only to find her gaze rising as the woman put her hand on her cheek. "Just... let me... come home..."  
  
Before Finé had a chance to reply or deny her, the little girl passed out in her arms. She had been so tired, so utterly exhausted that she simply couldn't stay conscious. The very last thing she saw before she completely lost consciousness, was the smirk on the older woman's face turning surprisingly grave...  
  
\---  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, as the scent of something savory started filling her nostrils. Not the stench from her behind, oh no. This was truly a feast. Something that she could probably dig into, if not for the fact that she was currently still on the border between being asleep and being awake.  
  
"Where..." Chris muttered as she looked around, noticing that she laid in a bed. Not just any bed, a queen-sized bed. The kind of bed that she'd usually see Finé sleeping in, the kind of bed she only got to sleep in when she had been a good girl. And even then, she only got to sleep in it whenever...  
  
She turned her head, only for her eyes to meet the blonde woman's. She immediately froze and tried to back away, but she just couldn't. Mostly because the older woman's arms were wrapped around her, keeping her nice and snug while also nearly pressing her up against the woman that had taken care of her for so long, in her twisted way.  
  
"Good morning, Chris. Good grief, what were I supposed to do with a girl like you, who shows up with a pair of messy panties at my doorstep? Do you really think I'm so cruel that I would just throw you out after you do that?" Finé said with a tone that was truly unbecoming of her. It was... caring, almost protective. It was especially worrying considering how close the two of them were...  
  
Chris stammered and stuttered for a few seconds, only for her mind to catch up with what the older woman had said. "W-Wait, messy panties... W-Where are my clothes?" She finally started to look under the covers, ignoring the curvy woman's form as she looked at herself...  
  
Only to blush as she finally squished her thighs together and realized what she had been dressed in. A diaper. A big, leg-spreading, utterly incapacitating diaper. It was better than a pair of panties in regards to keeping her dry, but in terms of keeping her pride intact, this was anything but helpful! "F-Fin-"  
  
She tried to protest, only to find her lips occupied by a kiss from the older woman. Her blush intensified as the blonde pulled back and winked. "Now now. You seem so puzzled, so wildly worried and so utterly terrified still. But, this was absolutely necessary, Chris. Otherwise, you'd just make a mess of my dear floor. And we couldn't have that, now could we?" The older woman's supportive words continued to flow out, which just kept making the white-haired girl feel weirder and weirder...  
  
A hand slowly ran through her hair, which managed to calm her down ever slightly. Her heartbeat slowed, and her breathing grew quieter. One of the many triggers that Finé had managed to implant into her over the years, being put to good use for once. "But... But why, I thought you said..."  
  
"I said a lot of things, didn't I? You shouldn't worry about the things I've said, and more what I want to say to you right now." The blonde woman continued as she planted another kiss on the young girl's cheek, prompting her blush to grow deeper for a brief moment while her caretaker whispered into her ear.  
  
"I will keep a useless, cute little girl like you around... But, in exchange, you will remain padded at all times. You're not fit for adulthood when you keep messing around like this. In short, you will be my baby, and you will listen to what your Mommy tells you. Am I clear, Baby Chris?" The older woman carefully explained their new relationship through her whispers, keeping that soft tone to make sure everything properly soaked in...  
  
Chris squeezed her thighs together, wincing slightly as she heard the diaper crinkle and squish in response. She looked like she seriously considered the ups and downs of what she was agreeing to. On one hand, she was going to be treated as if she was an infant. Even more degrading than constantly being belittled for her performance...  
  
But on the other hand. She would genuinely be loved by the woman that had taken care of her for so long. Even if it would be in a more infantile fashion, where she wouldn't have any room to stand on her own feet or anything... Maybe it was worth enduring?  
  
As she thought about it, she suddenly heard a word grace her ears. A word that she couldn't understand, but her body certainly made sense of it as she suddenly felt her stomach growing very tense. "N-Not... Not now..." The little girl muttered, only for the arms around her to tighten their grip. She looked up at the blonde woman's eyes for support...  
  
And she received a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay. Babies make messes. That's why they're diapered. And that, my little Chris..." Finé started speaking, before letting their noses meet for a brief second. "Is why you're diapered. My precious, sweet little useless baby. You don't need to worry about what you're doing anymore. Just let it all out, all of your worries and your responsibilities. You don't need to do anything else."  
  
"Just use your diaper."  
  
Chris paused, listening to what her caretaker told her. She was right, wasn't she? She was just a big baby, considering how many times she had screwed up. She couldn't anything without the older woman's guidance or help, and that's why she was in this situation. The situation where she...  
  
The young girl let out a brief grunt as her stomach groaned rather loudly. There was no use dwelling on it further. Mommy was right, and she should just let it all out. Even if she was going to abandon any chance of being taken seriously in the future. Even if she would completely prove that she was nothing more than a poopy baby.  
  
Her diaper started to crackle and crinkle, muffling out the sounds of her brief farts as her hole widened little by little. A small brown tip poked its way out of her anus before she pushed just a bit. That intentional force caused the snake within her colon to pour out, quickly causing the back of her diaper to sag downward from the weight of what she kept inside of her stomach...  
  
Although it wasn't actually that large, the mess she made was still heavy enough to drag her diaper downward. It was icky, sticky and a lot of other things. But... it felt relieving. So much so that little Chris looked up at the comforting blonde that held her so lovingly. The woman that promised to protect her properly this time around. She really shouldn't trust her, after she had been thrown away so callously before, but she had nobody else. This was the only thing she could.  
  
She bit into her lip for just a second, before she spoke up. "Did... Did I do good, Mommy?" Her words sounded so worried, so fragile. Like she could shatter at any moment if she wasn't accepted. Like she was wholly dependant on the woman that had stuffed her into diapers...  
  
The answer she received started with a kiss on her lips, before Finé started whispering into her ear. "You did good, Baby Chris. Mommy loves you, don't forget." She affirmed that the little baby had done the right thing, and thus earned her love. Her twisted, manipulative, and ultimately humiliating love. But for a girl that didn't know any better, it was enough.  
  
Chris' bottom quietly finished depositing everything into her pampers, as her eyelids felt heavy again. She could still feel the exhaustion from earlier washing over her, so she snuggled closer to her 'Mommy' for support. "Mommy... Mommy won't leave me again, right...?" She asked, worry still filling her voice as she yawned...  
  
"Of course not. Why would I leave my sweet little baby all alone in the world? You and I will never be apart again." Though her words didn't sound sincere, the little girl was too tired to realize it. She just took the words at face value, as her eyes closed.  
  
"Then... Good night, Mommy. Thank you for everything..." Chris muttered tiredly before she passed out once more. This time, with the most serene expression...


End file.
